Chimaera
Encyclopedia Entry: Formerly a Hybrid beast born from a combination of several demon beasts via sorcery. Typical individuals are endowed with the various traits and abilities of the demon beasts: "lion", "dragon", "goat", or "snake". Their bodies possess the superhuman strength and durability of a dragon, along with the instantaneous power and flexibility of a lion. Furthermore, with high intelligence and magical energy like a baphomet, they also have the ability to cast spells, and their snake-tail is equipped with venom that paralyzes prey. Each of these abilities is a bit weaker compared to the original demon beast, but they're able to effectively use them in combination. On top of that, these astonishing demon beasts can release flames from their head, tail, and both arms, firing out flame breath four times in a row like a raging billow. They are equipped with a combination of the special traits of various demon beasts, but their most notable aspect is that they possess multiple "personalities" equivalent to the number of demon beasts they were formed from, all contained within a single body. The disposition and thoughts of each personality are quite different. In the case of a typical individual, they possess each of the following personalities: Lion: "Impulsive, magnificent, and belligerent. Proficient at hunting prey, she will aggressively attack and attempt to mate if there's a human man who strikes her fancy." Dragon: "Noble, overbearing, and prudent. She will remain relatively calm and composed, even in the presence of a human man." Goat: "Highly intelligent and of a warm disposition, but extremely lustful and calculating. She will spoil a man and lead him into corruption." Snake: "Deeply jealous and cunning, she's dependent on the man she seized and also excels at making him dependent on her. She will never let a man escape." They're able to switch between and use these personalities depending on the situation. Yet, no matter what, these are only "personalities" that standard individuals possess. There are differences depending on the character of each individual. There are also individuals among them who have characteristics other than those of the four demon beasts mentioned earlier, and the personalities contained within may be entirely different in terms of disposition and thoughts. Also, rarely, there are individuals whose body comprised of a lesser or greater number of varieties of demon beasts than usual, and in such cases, the number of personalities also varies. In this way, each of the personalities varies significantly, but ultimately they are part of the same individuals. Their knowledge and memories are shared in common, and they will always acknowledge the same man as their husband. Perhaps for that reason, if any one of their personalities becomes aroused, all of the personalities become aroused without exception, including the normally calm dragon personality. Furthermore, for whatever reason, each personality's desire towards their husband won't be satisfied just from one personality having sex with him. Instead, the other personalities will even get jealous with the personality that had sex with their husband, and conversely, they will end up rousing all their urges and desires towards him. With multiple personalities worth of layers of desire and love towards their husband, they're only finally able to satisfy their unsettling passion by having sex with each and every one of their personalities. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time it's the hybrid beast “Chimaera”-san born from a mix of several dark beasts. It's a race full of the mixed up feelings of dragon + lion + goat + snake. They're hybrid girls that not only have elements of external appearance, but also the abilities of each dark beast, but it seems their biggest characteristic is their extremely peculiar psychological state.Chimaera |-|JP= ... Extra Info Trivia *The goat and dragon heads on her arms are a part of her body. (source: Personal communication with Kenkou). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= 1413825610390.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Chimaera.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Vera.jpg chimera.png|Artist:Inbunche Chimaera_Red.png|Chimaera Recolor and Transparency 1472505475207.png|By https://www.instagram.com/p/vgCHmqueUv/?taken-by=catotoro catotoro 1473342113046.jpg Chibi Chimera.png|Chibi Chimera by Kukuruyo ChimeraCensor.jpg|By http://dapper-cat.deviantart.com/art/Chimaera-Monster-girl-652748125 DapperCat barbarianK Chimera.png|Chimera by Barbariank chimera_by_graydrone-dd2vhii.jpg|by Graydrone |-|Recolors= ChimaeraRecolor1.png References Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Chimaera Family Category:Demon Beast Type Category:Volcanic Region Category:Aggressive Category:Various